


Quod Obscura Regina

by ImLateX3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse By The Dursleys, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Manipulates, At Least Normal For Her, Blood, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom James Potter, Bottom Luna Lovegood, Bottom Sirius Black, Corrupted Arthur Weasley, Corrupted Ginny Weasley, Dark Blaise Zabini, Dark Dean Thomas, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Neville Longbottom, Dark Pansy Parkinson, Dark Seamus Finnigan, Dark Severus Snape, Dark Sirius Black, Dom Blaise Zabini, Dom Dean Thomas, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Fred and George Weasley, Dom Pansy Parkinson, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom Severus Snape, Dom Tom Riddle, Don't Judge, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Molly Weasley, Evil Ron Weasley, F/F, Hadrian becomes the Dark Queen, Harry is a male, Harry is now Hadrian, Harry is over The Shadows, I finalized the tags on Chap 9, I’ll Let You Figure That Out, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Multi, Normal Luna Lovegood, Now everyday status, Okay sorry for to many tags, Possessiveness, Read at Your Own Risk, SIRIUS IS ALIVE, Sirius took Severus's Name, So missing things, Some Lesbian Too, Sub Harry Potter, Sub James Potter, Sub Luna Lovegood, Sub Neville Longbottom, Sub Seamus Finnigan Bottom Seamus Finnigan, Sub Sirius Black, Sub/Bottom Michael Corner, Sub/Bottom Zacharias Smith, Switch Hermione Granger, The Devil Twins, This book contains, Tom Can Love because He Is A Creature, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Dean Thomas, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Fred and George Weasley, Top Pansy Parkinson, Top Remus Lupin, Top Severus Snape, Top Tom Riddle, Unheard of Pairings, Violence, Weasley Bashing, but I'm proud, but not all of them, first the sexual status because some people need to know this, lots of gay, lots of manipulation, now, please don’t forget that, tom is sane, where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLateX3/pseuds/ImLateX3
Summary: All it takes is a single event in history to be changed for everything to be different.Harry Potter, a broken boy, tired and confused. Something snapped, and blinding light and excruciating pain is what he remembered. Then, he was wondering why his entire appearance has changed. And why did a snake just come out of a necklace and call him Obscura Regina?





	Quod Obscura Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I originally had this work on Wattpad and still do, but I have found that I might like AO3 more... Oh well! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! I originally had this work on Wattpad and still do, but I have found that I might like AO3 more... Oh well! Enjoy!

“Albus! You can’t do this to me! I’m your mate!” Gellert yelled through the storm that was suffocating him. He foresaw these exact moments, yet he knew, there was no way to stop it.  

“You killed my sister Gellert! Mates are just lies!” Albus said with the elder wand raised.  

“I didn’t Albus! I would have felt the pain that the mate bond would have given me for hurting one your loved ones,” tears ran down his face and he lowered his voice, “I promise, my love. I didn’t do it.” 

Albus was torn, broken down. His family never believed in mates. His father’s own “mate” destroyed his family. He shouldn’t feel like he was about to do something absolutely disgusting. There is something making him hesitate, his heart was screaming that this was his mate. That his mate would never hurt his family, let alone him. All of those days where they would just lay in the sun, with nothing but each other, were flooding his mind. The day they met at Hogwarts. The day Gellert first talked to him. The awe in Gellert’s voice in meeting him. The stutters from their first Hogsmead Trip together. The  first  offical  date. The feeling of the first kiss. The first time they made love… The first time they had a fight… The first time they made up. The first time they told someone, Albus’s sister. The time Aberforth caught them… 

The time Alberfoth confronted them, when their sister was just trying to help. 

Yet, he couldn’t stop his lips from moving as he threw out the curse and his mate just  fell to his knees and allow for it to happen. Gellert saw this coming, he did everything in his power to stop it, his seer abilities showing him where he would go wrong. And yet, it wasn’t enough. _HE_ wasn’t enough.   

And now he never will be enough. 

His magic was chained to his core and locked away. The elder wand was ripped from his hand and landed before Albus.  

Albus looked to Aberforth and Aberforth smiled to his brother, “You’ve done the right thing, brother.” 

Aberforth remembered what his father told him. _Never, and I mean never, always your brother to turn away from what means most._ ** _The Greater Good._**  

Albus smiles sadly to his brother, “Yes for the greater good.” 

“Don’t worry brother, we will begin to place the creatures in their place. From now on, mates will know to be just a myth. Our mothers tasks will be succeeded,” Aberforth watched as Albus picked up the most powerful wand. 

“You know, mother always said don’t let yourself have liabilities, brother,” Albus’s eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide as he stared at the Elder Wand in his hand. 

Aberforth stepped back, “Brother, what are you thinking?” 

“While it was a different love, I love you as I loved him. And now I’ve realized I don’t need that love, it just makes you pathetic, and boring,” Albus stepped closer.  

“And yet, I still ache and hurt. Well, not anymore. Never again, brother will I allow someone I love to stand in the way of getting what I need,” Albus looked up to Aberforth. 

Albus pointed the Elder Wand up, “And now, I won’t have that.” 

“Albus, no! This is not what Ariana would have wanted!” Aberforth tripped over a stump. 

Albus chuckled and everything was silent for a few seconds, “Ariana wouldn’t have wanted any of this. IMPERIO!” 

 

~♪~ 

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle smirked as he walked through the Slytherin common room. People there were either looking at him with praise or with fear. No more hatred in his eyes. And luckily there was more praise than hatred. 

Tom had just had a talk with Dumbledore about his reading habits as well as _what_ he was reading.   

Tom started in his third year reading about a specific topic when he came across a book entitled _The Creature’s Bloodlines_ while searching for a book about Giants for his Defense class.  

 

 _Tom browsed the books and saw a book that caught his eye. It seemed to have a certain aura to it and so he curiously took the book back to his table in the corner and started to read through it._  

 

> _This book is a continuation of Creatures in the Magical World by Newt Scmander, a Creature and Beast specialist._  
> 
> _This book continues the research of Creatures in the Wizarding World. In this book, you will gain insight to the Creature Bloodlines as well as how I went about it. For more information about Creatures please see Creatures in the Magical World and since this topic touches on mates please see A Creature’s Mate._  
> 
> _This book is dedicated to my lovely wife and mate, Leta Lestrange._  
> 
> _Thank you._  

 

 _Tom raised his eyebrow and decided to find the other two books before reading this one, he wanting to figure out what Creatures were before looking at bloodlines._  

 _Looking through the S section, he quickly found the other two books. After heading towards the back of the room where no one could see him, he placed a duplicate spell that he had perfected last year on the three books. Seeing it worked perfectly, he placed the originals back and put the duplicates in his bag._  

 

~ 

 

 _After getting finished with the assignment for that day, Tom lifted the book entitled_ Creatures in the Magical World. _He placed it on his desk and opened up to the first page._  

 

> _Creatures in the Magical World_  
> 
> _Written by Newt Scamander_  
> 
> _This book is to give an elaboratation on the Creatures in our world. Much like my book_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _I will be explaining everything I have learned about Creatures._  
> 
> _This book is dedicated to my lovely wife and mate, Leta Lestrange._  

 

 _Tom turned the page to the first section._  

 

> _Creatures are a very interesting and important topic in our world. Without Creatures, there would be no Magick. There would be nothing but Muggles running around with no order. Fighting amongst each other for power._  
> 
> _Now, I will not be going into politics in this book, so forgive me for ranting._  
> 
> _As I said, without Creatures there would be no Magick._  
> 
> _How you ask? Well for this answer I had to dig into the depths of another book,_ The Beginning, _by Merlin. Yes, Merlin did write books. And according to him, in his book he explains how Fate came to him through his dreams and told him everything of the beginning._  
> 
> _Now, I will not be going into everything he speaks about, but I will be going to one thing. Creatures were the first living and breathing things on this planet. The first Creatures were created by the Moon Goddess, herself._  
> 
> _They ruled the earth side by side, with everything they could ever need given to them trough the very earth._  
> 
> _Tom sighed, he knew of The Beginning, for he was the one to find it in the depths of Knockturn Alley. The Moon Goddess created life itself. As far as creatures though, he just thought they were what Merlin refers to as humans._  
> 
> _There will be things we will never know about the past, but it seems as though there is something more to the story. Tom flopped through the book and a section entitled So what are Creatures? Caught his eye._  
> 
> _Creatures are essentially an umbrella term for many different beings, other than Humans. As humans today Magical or Muggle rule the world, our world slowly beings to forget. And my goal is with this book I will inspire someone to rise above and bring back the hope for Creatures._  
> 
> _There is a great list of Creatures, some unknown, but I will start with the basics that a great deal of wizarding folk know about._  
> 
> _First is a werewolf. While an odd start, this if objectively the most well-known creature in existence._  

 

 _Tom continued to read all about different creatures and he absorbed the information well the next few days. Until he read about Inheritances, he was just interested. The section of inheritances came up._  

 

> _According to my research, absolutely every magical person has an inheritance. It doesn’t always pertain to creatures, so I will not delve into that. I will, however, dive into what creature inheritances are and what it means to have one._  
> 
> _In my research I have found that creatures will always have their inheritance at midnight on their birthday. Unless, of course, there is the exception of having it prematurely or even postmaturely with that of physical or mental trauma, magic, soul, or brain damage._  
> 
> _Either way, the thing they all have in common, is that it starts with excruciating pain. My wife describes is as a migraine times one million all over your body. Depending on the person, it could last anywhere from thirty minutes to four hours. For most, they will pass out from the pain. The rest are asleep through it. Which is the better alternative, considering your body makes the fastest changes when you are asleep._  
> 
> _Next there will be a blinding light, that will push back and knock out all living things, other than the creature's mate, that might pose a threat. This happens to keep the creature safe until they are able to fend for themselves._  
> 
> _After this it depends on the blood of the Creature. If they happen to be a full blooded creature, they will wake up and have slight pain where their new limbs are and if they don’t have new limbs, their heads will hurt. If they are not full blooded creature, however, they will have to go through a process I like to call The Draining. During this process they will have to go through immense pain as every drop of the non creature blood will pour out of their eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. If you happen to be one of the lucky ones and are asleep during this process, you don’t have to go through this horrific process._  

 

 _The section went more in depth of the inheritance process and the history of it. Tom sighed and decided to call it a night._  

 _From what he understood, any one magical person could be subjected to being a creature. So that means even he could be, but to know for sure he decided to do a parental test the next day._  

 _The names Tom Riddle and Merophe Gaunt were what stood before him. He blinked at the name Gaunt and remembered a book that he read about Slytherin’s descendants. Gaunt was a direct descendant of Slytherin and boy, he wasn’t expecting that._  

 _Of course, that is when he went straight to the book about Creatures bloodlines and completely bypassed the introduction. He turned to the section labeled S and he looked for the name._  

 

> _Slytherin_  
> 
> _Slytherin’s are directly linked to darklings. This is where it is believed that the Moon Goddess gave the gift of Parseltounge to all Darklings. Reason is unknown._  
> 
> _I can’t understand why, but it seems that all of the information about people who speak or spoke parseltounge has not been recorded other than Salazar Slytherin himself. It must be because he was the only one who used it on such a large scale._  
> 
> _For information see Creatures in the Magical World, Section 8, Darklings._  
> 
> _Tom remembered his readings on that specific section and decided to go and reread it._  
> 
> _Darklings are a rare species, but are not unheard of._  
> 
> _They are magnificent creatures and I have had the great honor of meeting one._  
> 
> _Darklings are one of the oldest creatures and have been commonly mistaken to be a hybrid of a vampire and a Veela. I have come to find out that this is not true and that Vampires and Veelas were actually what came from Darklings._  
> 
> _The Moon Goddess when she first placed the first Darklings on the planet, she knew that she wanted something like them, but not quite. And that is where Vampires and Veelas were created._  
> 
> _Darklings have black wings, that span to great lengths. They have cold red eyes and an angelic look to their face, narrow and pointed, but not as much as a Veela’s. They have fangs that are the same length as vampires, but they are thick for dominant switch and submissive._  
> 
> _Darklings are very protective of their mates, Dominant, Switch, or even Submissive. And unlike other creatures who can grasp control with practice easily, a Darkling’s mate(s) have to be very careful around other creatures. Without intense mind training and practicing, even the smallest touch from a colleague can set them off. They are very possessive creatures. Yet, when it comes to their mate, they are the most caring, loving, and beautiful creatures._  
> 
> _Unlike other known creatures, Darklings like to keep things to themselves, in which there is not nearly as much information._  

 

 _Tom closed that book and went straight to the book entitled A Creature’s Mate._  

 

> _At first, creatures were only mated with their own species. There was never a halfblood creature. Then as the story goes, the Moon Goddess, decided she wanted new types of creatures, some that she wouldn't be able to think up on her own. So she spent the next few nights picking out the perfect mates that were of different species. When these creatures all grew and then had their children, she loved the children that were produced. She allowed most of the creatures to have mates that were_ _of different species. Hundreds of years passed and the fullblood creatures became very rare,  even some extinct. Magic brought this to the Moon Goddess's attention and she (the Moon Goddess) decided to place a blessing upon the Mating Process, allowing whoever abides by this has children that are fullblood and halfblood. So to repopulate the earth, you could say, of fullbooded creatures so that they wouldn't go extinct._  
> 
> _The Mating Process is a ritual of sorts that dates back all the way to the beginning of creature time. It is the foundation of mating. This process was originally the only way for mates to become one. But, as time went on, people started to find ways to get around this. It is only practiced upon the royal creatures and creatures who's species is dying._  
> 
>  
> 
> **_Mate._  **
> 
> _A romantic partner that is chosen for a creature and (sometimes) a magical one by The Moon Goddess and Mother Magic. There can be more than two in a mateship._  
> 
> _A creature can, although it is incredibly rare, not have a mate. As so, a wizard can, although it is rare, have a mate. A non-magical human, or a muggle, cannot have a mate, in the magical sense. Yet a non-magical creature can, and usually does, have a mate._  
> 
>  
> 
> _There are three roles that mate will fit into: Dominant, Submissive, and Switch._  
> 
> _A dominant is the sire and protector. A dominant does not have to be necessarily the masculine one or the more powerful one, they just are the ones who take care of the mate and child(ren) in the relationship. A submissive is the carrier and protected.  A submissive does not have to be the feminine one or the weaker one, they are just the ones that are the mother figure to the child(ren) and will do anything to protect them._  
> 
> _Understand that this does not mean the submissive cannot protect the dominant, only that the instincts drive them to do this specifically and, depending on the creatures themselves, they can each have the traits of a dominant and submissive._  
> 
> _A switch is in between a dominant and a submissive and they are much more complicated to explain. A switch can be a sire or a carrier, depending on who they are mated to._  
> 
> _Please realize that to be any of these you do not need to be a specific gender._  

 

 _Tom sighed and looked at the time. Oh dear, he’s gonna be late for potions._  

 _From then Tom decided to do as much research on Creatures as he could and figure out the reason such an important topic is not discussed about all that much._  

 

Dumbledore had told him that delving himself into such an unimportant false thing is not healthy. That creatures were just a tale.  

Tom knew better. 

So when his birthday came and he sat on his bed, ready for the pain, he laughed at the idiocy of Dumbledore.  

Tom will show the world. He will enlighten everyone to the decaying world. He will bring creatures back into the light and separate the muggles from the wizarding world forever. All of the traditions lost will be coming back and nothing will stop him. 

He just hoped he didn’t have a mate, he doesn’t need love.  

Then, there was a horrific pain, and he stayed awake through every last thing. 

 

~♪~ 

 

It was Sirius’s fifth year, and everything was boring. The classes were boring, the feasts were boring. The pranks were boring. Hell, even picking on Severus was boring.  

Severus, he was Sirius’s crush and always had been. He thought that Severus was straight and definitely into the Nott girl. Oh well, he always had his fantasies. 

Remus leaned into his ear and whispered, “You know I can see him eye fucking you from here right?” 

Sirius just blushed and went back to eating. 

~ 

Sirius didn’t notice, but he pouted a lot. And, my, was it adorable, Severus thought to himself as he watched Sirius pick at his food across from him at the Gryffindor table. Remus whispered something into his ear from beside him and he blushed. Severus clenched his utensils in his hands. 

“You okay there, Sevvy?” Collena asked her best friend. 

Severus looked to Collena, “Why wouldn’t I be Cole?” 

Collena looked to his hands which were turning white, “Maybe because when Sirius’s blush was caused by someone else you decided to use your utensils as throats.” 

Severus released his grip on his utensils, and sighed, “I don’t know why I’ve been like this.” 

Collena looked to the Gryffindor table and snickered, Sirius was looking over to Severus like a lost puppy. Yep, she knew, “Maybe it’s that your birthday is coming up?” 

Severus looked at Collena questioningly, “That wouldn’t have anything to do with it, unless…” 

Collena smirked. Severus’s eyes darkened. 

“Cole, no. That is not the reason. He doesn’t even like me!” Severus exclaimed. 

“Oh come on Sev, just the way he has been looking at you and vice versa just tells me what you guys are. Also, don’t forget my seer abilities~,” Collena waggled her eyebrows. 

Severus sighed, “No, you’ll see on Saturday. Besides, he’s most likely dominant, why wouldn’t he tell me?” 

Collena sighed as well, “You dunderhead, he’s using a scent masking potion. Fucking Dumbles doesn’t realize how much those things’ll hurt the poor Subs and Switches.” 

“I don’t know, Cole. I probably will just be mateless,” Severus got up from the table and walked out of the Hall, Cole trying to get her stuff together behind him. 

“That I know you won’t be. Besides, you are a part of a huge future. Give me some slack alright?” Collena said as they walked to the library.  

“A huge future?” Severus snorted, “With potions in my future? Sure.” 

“Sev… I know what I’m talking about,” they sat down at a table in the back. Severus got out his divination book, Merlin, he was never good at divination. 

~ 

About two hours past and Collena has already left to go to bed. She had a Divination class in the early morning.  

The librarian had resorted to giving Severus the keys to lock up, so he was the last one here at about 1:30 a.m. Severus sighed and got up, what a Friday, he thought.  

Severus packed his books up and made sure he was the last one there and locked the door behind him. He started walking towards the dungeons, walking in the shadows. He started hearing footsteps in front of him, and he looked up seeing four different boys laughing and walking away from the courtyard. 

“James, you are seriously gonna get us in trouble one of these days,” Remus said. 

“Yes, hun. But I haven’t yet!” James laughed and they spotted Severus walking towards them and James stopped making everyone else stop. 

“Oh, I see the bat is trying to fly back to his dungeon,” James said. 

Remus rolled his eyes, “James stop it. You really need to grow up.” 

James whined and looked back into Remus’s eyes, which were stern, and hesitated. 

“Fine,” James pouted. 

“I’m sorry, Snape. Sometimes it’s hard to get a handle on this one,” Remus said.  

At this point, Severus was a few yards away, still strolling at a leisurely pace.  

“He never quit had a humbleness put in him. We are working on it though…,” Remus kept talking as Severus passed them.  

Although, the only thing Severus could see as he kept walking was Sirius’s eyes. They were so beautiful in the moon’s glint.  

Sadly, he had to tear his eyes away so as to keep walking. He ended up in the dungeons and let out a breath. Wow, why does he have to be so beautiful?  

~ 

“You know, we are really sorry!” Remus ended his rant, yelling after Severus. 

“Why’d you do that?” Peter asked. 

“Do what?” Remus asked. 

“Do all that to Severus?” James asked. 

“Well… have you guys not seen the way Sirius looks at him? Obviously Sirius has a crush,” Remus said looking to Sirius who was watching where Severus just went down the stairs. 

James looks to Sirius, “Hmp, didn’t notice till you pointed it out.” 

“Yeah, wow. Good grief. How’d we miss it?” Peter questioned.  

“Miss what?” Asked Sirius as he looked back to the other three. 

“Oh nothing, sweetcheeks,” James giggles. 

“Guys,” Peter said looking at the map, “Pringle.” 

James wraps everyone in the cloak as the shuffled all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

~ 

Up until fifth year you room with the other boys in your year. In fifth year, you switch to your own room that is past the first through fourth year dorms, through a large portrait with the Slytherin Emblem on it. They do this, because to many liabilities on the schools part if someone comes into their inheritance and there are attacks to boys or girls that have done things with their mates. It happens often, but the majority of the time it happens directly after a creature has had their inheritance. As well, Hogwarts will feel the shift in power for the individual and will keep the door shut and locked if anything were to set them off. It mostly lasts for an hour before they pass out and come to their senses. Sadly, this practice in houses has gone away for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, soon to dissipate as the headmaster changes things. 

Severus groans, waking up to a boner and a harsh pain in his teeth. He looks at the bed and sees blood all over the sheets. 

“Shit,” he mutters and rolls out of bed, quietly making his way to the bathroom connected to the dorm. There, he looks on the counter, to find the house elves of the school had placed the pain potion. Rolling his eyes, Severus sighed at the uneducated head of house. Pain killers don’t help after someone has had a creature inheritance, on the person’s mate does. If not found after the day, a little rest ought to do the trick until their mate is found.  

Severus vanished the potion using wandless and wordless magic. _Nice_ , he thought.  

Severus looked into the mirror to see he has turned paler than normal and his eyes now have a glow to the obsidian. His hair has become a little fuller and he now actually has a four-pack. His butt is actually a little fuller. Severus looks at his reflection and opens his mouth. _Just as I expected, fangs that poke out a tad through the mouth, wider than the submissive’s and switch’s but same length as both. Yep, definitely a dominant. Or mateless. Probably the ladder,_ Severus thought.   

Severus turned and got a shower. When he was done, he walked out to find his bed was made with new sheets and comforter, no stain in sight. _House elves_ , Severus rolled his eyes. He got his robes on then turned to the door, heaving yet another sigh. 

He cast a _tempus_ to see it was 9:30 on a Saturday. He left his dorm and walked out to the common room to find Collena sitting on the seal that looks out in the waters of the lake. She spots him and squeals before looking him up and down.  

“I knew you would be here early, I wanted to see when you first look into the eyes of your mate and swoon,” she sighs with a dreamy look.  

“Careful, you are starting to act like Lovegood. Besides, I’m not gonna have a mate,” Severus plops down on the chair next to  the window. 

“Hey, he’s nice. In a weird way. But ooo, smile. You were correct, your mother was a full blooded vamp, wasn’t she? How was pushing the blood out?” Collena asked. 

Severus shook his head at her antics, she didn’t touch him, knowing how creatures get right after their inheritance. Unless it’s their mate, no touchy.  

“Yes, she was a vampire. My research was worth it. I was lucky to be asleep as it happened,” Severus said. 

“Lucky, lets go to breakfast,” she said and got up. They both headed out of the common room, heading to the great hall. 

When they got there, they sat at their usual places on the Slytherin table. A few people were there, but not many, being a Saturday.  

“Smell anything yet?” Collena asked as she put some eggs on her plate. 

Severus places some bacon and toast on his plate, “Nope, I’m sure you would see it. Do I even get a mate?” 

“You know how I feel about looking into my future, and that includes my friend’s future. Soooo, not sure,” Collena took a bite of her eggs with cheese. 

“Fine, I know I don’t anyw-,” Severus stopped and Collena could see his eyes glowing. She squealed and clapped her hands, whispering, “It’s happening.” 

Suddenly, Severus is not beside Collena and the door to the Great Hall is closing. 

“Really?!? I was wanting to see it… okay, this once I will watch,” Collena looks into the future and when she’s done she giggles and starts to drink her tea, wondering when she will meet her mate.  

 Severus is following the smell. His mate. That’s all he knows at that moment. He runs through the halls taking many twists and turns and stops in front of a wall. _Just behind this wall, think, think_.   

 Suddenly, his back is against the wall and glowing eyes are looking at him. 

 “Sirius…,” it rolls off of Severus’s tongue. 

 Sirius whimpers And collapses into Severus’s chest, “They stopped working, please I don’t feel good.” 

 Severus growls, “Damn fool, always meddling.” 

 Sirius whimpers again and claws Severus’s clothed chest. A door appears beside them and Severus picks up Sirius bridal style. Walking into the door, Severus sees a bedroom dressed in greys and blacks. He goes and delicately places Sirius onto the bed.  

Severus checks his vitals and growls again. 

 “Don’t have supplies, only way to fix this…,” Severus stops and looks into Sirius’s eyes. 

 Sirius groans, “Severus, it’s okay. Do what you have to.” 

 “But if I do that we will begin the mating process wrong.” 

 “Do I ever follow rules?” Sirius says lowly. 

 Severus looks into Sirius’s eyes, “Okay.” 

 Severus takes off his robe, tie, and shoes. He vanished Sirius’s as well as Sirius’s shirt as he climbs onto Sirius. As Severus places himself in between Sirius’s eggs, Sirius watches him.  

 Severus leans over Sirius’s collar bone and peppers small kisses over his collarbone. “This is going to feel good, then it’s going to sting.” 

 Severus bites down, breaking skin and Sirius moans, making Severus rumble out a growl. Sirius moans at the sound and pushes his hips up into Severus’s, his hands threading into Severus’s hair.  

 Severus decides to distract Sirius because it’s gonna hurt like hell this next step. Severus uses his right hand to push Sirius’s hips down. Sirius whimpers and Severus pushes his hand into Sirius’s pants. Sirius moans at the contact as Severus holds onto Sirius’s cock. Slowly, Severus starts to move up and down. Sirius becomes a whimpering and moaning mess beneath Severus before too long and Severus begins to suck the poison out of Sirius’s blood.  

 Sirius only feels pleasure, as the first touch of his mate helped tremendously. Severus feels the burn as the poisoned blood rushes in his mouth and his eyes start to water. A few more moments and it will be gone. 

 Sirius’s hands were scraping Severus’s back at the pleasure and began to buck into Severus’s hand. Severus takes in the last of the poison and squeezes Sirius’s cock in his hand. Sirius doesn’t take to long and cums over their chests with a moan. Severus opened his unoccupied hand and summons a cup. He releases his fangs from Sirius’s neck and spits into the cup all of the poison. Severus vanishes the cup and releases his grip on Sirius’s cock.  

 Sirius is already feeling better and as Severus lays beside Sirius, he straddles Severus’s legs and starts to grind his ass onto Severus Jr. 

 Severus look into Sirius’s eyes, “Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want me?” 

 Sirius leans down and keeps grinding, “Sev, we are mates and even before I knew, I still wanted you to fuck me. So please, fuck me.” 

 Severus groans, getting hard again, “You’re so beautiful.” 

 Sirius kisses Severus for the first time and the both moan. 

 ~ 

James watches Severus and Sirius from across the table at the library. All lovey dovey, without a care in the world. Sirius has his head on Severus’s shoulder while they spoke with hushed voices.  

James rolled his eyes as Snape placed a kiss on Sirius's head, "Don't you people have anything to do other than be all lovey dovey all the time?" 

 Snape looked up and growled, “Are you saying my mate and I shouldn’t show affection after just realizing it?” 

 Sirius places a hand on Snapes chest and looks up to Snape, “Relax babe, he’s just grumpy because Remus won’t fuck him.” 

 Remus starts coughing from beside James, while James splutters, “Siriusly Siri?” 

 Remus looks to James when his coughing ceases. James gets up from the table and walks out. Remus looks to Sirius and Snape. 

 Snape raises an eyebrow, “Well Lupin? Are you gonna go after your Sub?” 

 “What?” Sirius squeaks after Lupin gathers his and James’ things, following where James went. 

 “I can tell by the look in his eye, they are mates,” Snape looks into Sirius’s eyes and smirks. 

 “Damn, but he was hot,” Sirius exclaimed. 

 Severus growls but when he looked into Sirius’s eyes, he ignored the comment. There are options, and for Sirius, he is open to it. 

 ~ 

 After he had been turned, Remus had felt like no one understood what he was feeling. He was a creature after the incident and no one had asked him if he was okay. He was only four at the time. It made everything change.  

 When he first got on the Hogwarts Express and met James and Sirius though, he knew James was his mate. His werewolf clawed to get out, but he wouldn’t allow it. He did have control after all.  

 Remus decided to do things right. He would wait until James came of age and until then, he would be there through everything. And then, James didn’t have his inheritance on his birthday. So Remus has to wait some more. 

 Remus follows James’ scent and it led to the tree by the lake. Then, he felt the distress and the pain coming through their bond. He ran to where James was lying on the ground, crying from the pain. It was now his time. 

 James relaxed when Remus places a hand on James’ head, “It’ll be over soon, my love.” 

 ~ 

 James looked up into Remus’s eyes, “Mate.” 

 Remus smiles, “Yes my love, I’m here.” 

 ~ 

 Collena was never the type of person to just allow herself to be left alone without people she trusted. She didn’t trust anyone else. While walking through Diagon Alley, without the others, she couldn’t help but sigh. Maybe she should go visit her Aunt?  

 Collena knew that the new mates needed alone time. Severus and Sirius went off to have a date and James and Remus decided to stay together in the dorms. Now she’s here, walking alone to her aunt’s tavern in Knockturn Alley.  

 She walked into Knockturn Alley and saw a few familiar faces, nodding to them. She stepped in front of _Siren’s Calling_ and walked in. 

 Collena’s aunt was a round woman with a bit of a phsycotic side. She loved her all the same. Her aunt turned around as she sat on the bar. 

 “Coley! My little niece! What brings you here today?” She said while hand drinks to some people at the bar. 

 “Hello auntie Helga. I just decided to stop by and see how you were doing,” she drank some of the pink drink that was set in front of her, Weak Sprite, her favorite. 

 “Ahh, well, I’m glad you did. Haven’t seen you since you started your fifth year. How are things?” She leaned in front of Collena. 

 “Alright, I guess. Schools been boring, friends decided to ditch me for each other. Being mates and all,” Collena shrugged. 

 “Speaking of mates… have you found yours my darling niece? I need to give her a nice talking to, now,” Collena’s aunt knew she didn’t like the male anatomy. For that was who she first came to when she was figuring it out. She was supportive, as most of the wizard of world was. Even her parents were fine with it. They also already knew, but that’s another story. 

 “Not yet, but you will be one of the firsts to know. Besides my parents, of course,” she took a sip of her drink.  

 Collena was sad when she realized her mate wasn’t in the school. But, she knew eventually they would find each other.  

 ~ 

 It was the summer of 1975 and Bellatrix was ordered to go talk to Nott Sr. She had word from their Lord and she was not about to disappoint him. 

 Many believed the reason to be is that she loved him, in more than a friendly way, but that just isn’t the case. One being Bellatrix is completely and utterly a full mother fucking lesbian. The other is that he isn’t her mate and she isn’t about to cheat on her future mate. 

 Speaking of mates, she hasn’t found hers yet, and it’s been nine years. Which isn’t horrible considering it’s been almost 35 years for her lord, but it’s isn’t great. She just wants her submissive to love, and she isn’t amazing at being patient.  

 Bellatrix entered the Nott residence from the floo at 11:00 a.m. exactly. She was one for being on time.  

 Bellatrix saw Nott Sr. sitting in his chair and she got straight to business, “Good morning, I hope you are doing well, Nott. I have some news from….” 

 “Is there something wrong Lady Black?” Nott asks as Bellatrix’s head snaps to look towards the door.  

 Bellatrix’s eyes turned completely red and her five Fox tails and ears come out, “Excuse me, Lord Nott, but I believe someone who belongs to me is here.” 

 Nott Sr relaxed back and chuckled, of course a Black would be his daughter’s mate. At least he knows that his daughter will forever be safe. Blacks, as do Notts, will do absolutely anything to protect what belongs to them.  

 Nott gets out of his chair and stands in front of Bellatrix, “Go ahead Bellatrix, you are part of the family now. Just promise me to keep her safe, please.” 

 Bellatrix held onto her control for someone would be questioning her abilities to protect her mate and looked into Nott’s eyes, “Of course, Lord Nott. I will not fail her, or you.” 

 “You know the creature mating laws. No funny business yet, I mustn’t remind you, now run along,” Nott shooed Bellatrix towards the door. 

 Bellatrix walked to the door as Nott walked back towards his chair when Nott sat in his chair.  

 “Oh and Black?”  

 “Yes Lord Nott?” Bellatrix stopped with her hand on the knob of the door. 

 “Call me William, you are a part of the family now, no more formalities,” Nott picked up his pipe and took a draw. 

 “Same here, call me Bella,” and then she was gone through the door. 

 William sighed, “Kids these days,” and took another draw from his pipe. 

 ~ 

 Collena was writing to Severus, who was currently trapped by his horrible muggle sire. It bugged her and now James on how crappy this situation is and why Dumbles won’t allow for the abused to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. She knew of Dumbles past and sighed at how she can’t hate him because of how he is now. 

 She heard a knock on her door and decided the rest could wait. She got up and as she got closer, she could feel and pulsing bond. Hmm, it’s not her dad… 

 Opening the door, Collena’s breath caught in her throat. It’s _her._ Her mate.  

 “My apologies for the interruption, my love, but we have some things to discuss,” Bellatrix explained coolly. 

 Suddenly, Bellatrix was wrapped in arms and the scent of her mate, “You found me.” 

 Bellatrix sighed with relief, “Of course, I hope I didn’t take to long?” 

 “I was patient, I knew it wouldn’t be to long,” Collena said as she snuggled into Bellatrix’s chest.  

 After a second, Collena leaned her head back to look into Bellatrix’s eyes. Bellatrix places a hand on Collena’s head, leaving one arm tightly fit around Collena and kisses her forehead.  

 “I am Bellatrix Black, it so amazing to meet my lovely little mate.” 

 “And I’m Collena Nott, and I am so joyous to meet my beautiful dominant.” 

 ~ 

 A couple of hours later, Collena sits back in her chair and writes to Severus, this will be an interesting read. 

 

~♪~ 

 

Severus and Sirius walked into the Riddle Manor and through the master hall doors. There was a meeting currently and this was a dangerous thing to do. 

“Severus, decided to take me up on my offer? You and your mate would be a fine addition to the cause,” Voldemort said lazily, sitting in his chair at the head of the table. 

 Severus and Sirius both bowed to him, “Lord Voldemort, we have decided that this will be in our best interests and all that we ask of you is one thing.” 

 Tom raised an eyebrow, “ And what might that be?” 

 Sirius looked up and into Tom’s eyes, “Keep our child safe.” 

 Tom looked between them and got up from his position. He walked over to them and nodded, “Children always will be protected. May I?” 

 Severus nodded and Tom went to place a hand on Sirius’s stomach. When Tom touched Sirius’s stomach a ripple was seen from where his hand had touched and Tom’s eyes were completely black. 

 

 _Tom looked around and saw only white. He then heard a cry of a babe and looked down._  

  _There was a baby bundled in yellow._  

  _Tom looked into the eyes of the child and knew._  

  _He picked him up and started to rock him in his arms._  

 

 Tom gasped and looked around. There were wands from the lower circle pointed at Severus and Sirius.  

 “Put your wands down now. Or I will have no choice but to rip every last one of you to shreds,” Tom said darkly. 

 “But my lord! They were trying to hurt you,” one said. 

 “The parents of my mate would never hurt me, less there child become a hollow soul for the entirety of their lives,” Tom said and all of the wands immediately went down.  

 All of Tom’s followers immediately bowed before Sirius, for this was Quod Obscura Regina’s carrier. 

 Severus sighed, at least their child will be safe.  

 

~♪~ 

 

A house elf rushed through the Riddle Manor, determined to get to her master. She busted into her master's study, something normally she would be cursed for, but at this time she had no worries for herself, "Master Lord Riddle! Baby mate is coming!"  

In a flow of robes, the blue eyed man was up in a second, rushing towards his honored guest's rooms. He ran into the room  where he saw the carrier of his mate having contractions on the bed. His mate's sire was holding the other's hand while kneeling beside the bed. The mediwitch was waving her wand over her cousin's stomach. 

Four bodies came in after him. 

"It shall not be long cousin-," she was cut off by the scream of the carrier and a growl following. 

"Colleana, have the stuff ready! The rest of you, out!" You could feet shuffling and a door shutting. 

"My mate's sire is getting restless, Narcissa. You might want to hurry up," Lord Riddle said as he went over to the other side of the mediwitch. 

"My Lord," she was cut off by another scream, "his womb need to naturally open itself up without intervention, it could-." 

"I'm okay-," the carrier cut himself off with another scream. 

"It could keep him from baring anymore children or worse...," Lord Riddle's eyes flashed. 

"Just a few more minutes now dear cousin," Narcissa said and then looked to Colleana  who held blankets and accioed a tub of water. 

A few moments and brutal screams later Narcissa spoke, "It is time." 

The mediwitch waved her wand over her cousin, "Sirius, I need you to lie still, this will sting." 

Sirius nodded and held tight to his love's hand. Narcissa placed her wand over where his uterus is and the wand glowed blue. She pushed down slightly and moved across his stomach, leaving a trail of almost black red blood in its wake. Sirius whimpered as Narcissa pushed apart the new wound. She pushed her hands into the wound and pulled out a child.  

A baby's cry was heard and the umbilical cord was cut. The newborn babe was handed to Colleana, who took to cleaning him, with the child’s sire watching over her shoulder. Narcissa mended the wound on Sirius.  

The child was finally passed to his sire, who walked over to Sirius. He placed the child on Sirius’s chest and Sirius cuddled the child.  

“They say you can’t tell one newborn from the other, they all have the same features, and yet he looks so different,” the sire said as he kissed his mate. 

There was a gasp as the child opened his eyes for the first time. Lord Riddle who waited patiently aside was by their side instantly. He also gasped.  

“His eyes,” Lord Riddle said in awe. The eyes held a storm inside them they were the most enchanting thing. They seemed to glow and had an outline of black. They blinked and  little arms reached out to Lord Riddle. 

“Tom,” the parents of his mate were given permission to call him this, “meet your mate. Hadrian Daemon Snape.” 

Tom picked up Hadrian and vowed his life to the small babe. His wings sprouted and fluttered from joy. And as the child sucked on his thumb, Tom knew. Forever. 

~ 

Sirius changed the child from his nappy, “Oh my. Aren’t you an adorable babe.” 

The child cooed up at his carrier. He brought his thumb to his mouth. Sirius laughed and pushed his hand out of his mouth, “Here you go honey,” he pushed a pacifier into the baby’s mouth. 

Two strong arms wrapped around Sirius’s waist. Sirius relaxed into the arms, “Sevvy, I thought Tom needed you to be at Hogwarts?” 

A light chuckle café from Severus, “He let me have time off for you and our child.” 

Sirius handed Hadrian over to Severus. Severus smiled and took Hadrian. 

“My son, you are going to be so bright,” Hadrian giggled as he was spun around the room. 

~ 

The weeks went by fast, and everyone saw how much Hadrian was growing. Now, he would squirm on his belly when someone would put him down. He loved cuddling, and when someone would take their attention off of him he would cry.  

“Bella, we should have a child,” Colleana smiled as the child played with his toes. 

“I would love to, but in these times, it might be dangerous,” Bellatrix sighed, “we need to focus on protecting our godson  for now.” 

“I understand,” Colleana sighed and continued watching the child. 

Bellatrix sighed and pulled Colleana’s face to her, “When this is all over, you will be blooming with our children.” 

Colleana smiled and picked up the child, for now this will do. 

~ 

“James, isn’t our godson so adorable!” a wolffish grin was on the man’s face. 

“Of course,” James kissed his mate’s cheek. 

He walked away from the cuddling pair and into his room for the next few weeks. He went to his Chester drawer when he heard a window open. He turned around and was hit with a spell. 

 _I wonder how Lily is doing?_ He though, _Oh how I miss her…_  

~ 

Lord Riddle held his mate close in the rocking chair. He sighed as he saw that the child was not going to sleep when he was finished. He kissed his beloved’s forehead and walked over to the crib. 

Hadrian never slept when in Tom’s presence, always staring into his captivating red eyes. Tom sighed and knew that Sirius would most likely kill him if they found out about this, but they were away and Sirius placed Hadrian in his care for the night. 

Hadrian was laid in the crib, and he started to cry. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks and Tom sighed, “My love, I will not leave you. I will stay here until your parents come back. Sleep”  

The child silently cried and held his arms out towards Tom. Tom sighed again, giving into those puppy dog eyes and picked up the baby. 

“Fine, you little minx. Now, Hadrian. Sleep,” Tom leaked a little bit of his dominant tone into the words. To much will mentally hurt they baby. Tom knew control. 

The baby instantly shut his eyes and fell asleep as he was rocked. Tom didn’t let him go until his mate’s parent were back, he always kept his promises. 

~ 

Lord Riddle looked through the Ministry of Magic’s reports that was given to him by his trusted right hand. So much damage had been done since every Minister had finished. He shook his head at the idiocy of the men and women of the past.  

Suddenly he heard a shout and then a low distressed  scream of a mate. He stood up quickly and a house elf popped in. 

"Master Riddle! Albus Dumbledore has obliviated Mister Black-Snape and has taken both him and little Hadrian!" The man stood up and quickly ran to his mate’s room. 

Not my Hadrian.  

"Severus! Don't tell me it's true.” 

Severus turned to the lord, tears running down his face and he body racking with sobs, "Yes... my son... my love... and I couldn't do anything..." 

A red haired woman smiled as she was handed her new son. He started wailing. A man with glazed over eyes smiled at the woman he adored. The child was hit with a knockout spell. The woman, man, and an old fool heard a screech and saw wing flying over their heads. They left with Sirius floating behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to fix the prologue for a while now and hopefully,   
>  will actually start updating the other chapters.  
> So the next chaps will be up once I have finished editing them. I have the unedited version on Wattpad without the prologue under the same username if you would like to go ahead and see what's going to happen. Alrighty. First work on AO3, posted!   
> If you have any questions, comments, proofreading, or just want to say something feel free to comment or pm me!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support, it really means the world to me. I love you guys and as always...  
> I should go,  
> Before ImLateX3.  
> 🐇

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chaps will be up once I have finished editing them. I have the unedited version on Wattpad without the prologue under the same username if you would like to go ahead and see what's going to happen. Alrighty. First work on AO3, posted!


End file.
